


Radiohuskerdust week 1: Flowery Letters & Gumbo

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: RadioHuskerDust Week Shorts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Valentino Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino being Valentino, more Fat Nuggets & Angel moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Slight TW: Just Valentino being a Asshole or Just Valentino being ValentinoWhat will happen if Angel receives two letters from two anonymous messengers, and found out who it was in one night?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioHuskerDust Week Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Radiohuskerdust week 1: Flowery Letters & Gumbo

After a night of Work, Angel Dust walked out of the Studio with a sigh, a coat covering his body that he took from his workspace at the Studio. Sighing slightly as he walks his way back to the hotel, ignoring the eyes looking back at him or even the whistles from the other demons. All he wants is just a rest for the night

Once Angel arrived the Hotel, Niffty greeted him with her smile, Angel just walked pass her not wanting to greet or socialize with the residents in the Hotel

"Huh, you're back early. You don't usually get back this early"

Angel grinted his teeth at that comment from a familiar voice, he forced a smile up to the Radio Demon in front of him

"Yeah, Val let me hafta day off, that's all" He said, grinning back at him

Alastor's ear twitched at the mention of Valentino, as his smile twitched a little but never questions further as he respond it with "I see. Well suppose you looked like you needed a rest, don't let me stop you, my dear" he said with a tilt of a head a big grin

Which Angel took as a suspicious look but rather not to question it as he wants rest. And that's it!

He let out a half-hearted chuckle before walking pass the Radio demon without saying another word, as he was walking upstairs, his coat seems to hanging to side a little bit for the Radio demon to notice something's wrong

"Husker... May I have a word with you?"

_**~The Next Day~** _

  
Once morning rises, Fat Nuggets hopped up the bed as they saw a pile looking blanket over their owner's head, they goes up to it before nudging it using their head, oinking a bit as they got a groan as a response from it

They say down and oinks once more. Another groan came from the blanket as Fat Nuggets goes up to it and pokes it with their hoof, pulling the blanket off now with the mouth before going up to Angel and gives him a lick on the cheek

Angel groaned but smiled with a yawn when his eyes flutter open to see Fat Nuggets. He smiled even more as he place a hand over Fat Nuggets' head and pat it softly, smilling happily when Fat Nuggets just lets him do so

He yawned once more before his phone rung and he grunts, sitting up as he picked up the phone and sighed at who was calling him

"Yes?" "Angel Cakes, where were you~? Daddy's been waiting. You don't want to make Daddy angry like last night.... Right?"

Angel shivers at the thought of what happen last night was brought up

"Y-Y-Yes, V-Val. I'll be there in a sec" Angel could hear the chuckle from the other line before he felt his gut dropped when he heard "Good~" before it hangs up

He clenched his fist with a growl before sighing, as he gets up from bed and gets himself a quick shower, changing his attire for work. Not noticing a shadow friend has just been eavesdropping him before they left as Angel goes downstairs

Charlie goes up to him, wondering where he's going as he looks back at her 

"Work calls, ya know. Gotta be t'ere befo the Big V gets Angry you know" he said casually to her, Charlie smiles back, oblivion on what he meant but tell him to be safe as he only chuckle at it and left the Hotel with a gulp  
As he entered the Studio hours later, Angel took a deep breath, then letting it out after before pushing the door open and his persona is back on, greeting back at the employees there with glee, greeting some of the girls and hang his way to the boys more, giving flirtasous comment at them, which just makes them crave for his attention more for the later nights. Angel giggled their responses, as he told them to pay if they want a personal show from him only to them, some grunts when they noticed they are broke/don't have money for it. He snorts at them and turned around with his arms crossed

"Sorry Boys, guess I can't give you a personal show fo all of you. Maybe next time, Hun. Daddy's calling~" he said giving a wink at them before swaying his way over the Elevator with a sigh when the door closes after and he waited to meet up with Val at the 12th Floor

Valentino waited for Angel patiently but more impatiently as his eyes widened when the Elevator dings and his smile widens when he saw Angel Dust

Val stood up from the couch he was sitting on and goes up to Angel, ruffling his hair as Angel flinched from the touch but stayed still not wanting Val to do anything drastic with him, he yelped slightly when Val pull him to the couch and onto his lap, caressing his air gently, letting his finger dance over each stray of hair

Angel stayed still as he bit his lip and asked out a question

"Sooo... What are the plans tonight, Val? Another pole? Another John to swing with? What ya plannin' on?"

Valentino only smile wider as he leans closer to Angel and whispered quietly to him which makes his skin crawl, but he have to not show any sign of struggle, only acceptance.

"Well, AngelCakes baby, you'll see it soon~" Valentino whispered

Angel let out a chuckle, grins back at Valentino "Oh a surprise? For me?" He said, acting shocked

Val hummed with a nod "You deserved a gift after the show~ A... Special _Gift_ for after what **YOU** make me do last night, Baby~" he said calmly, slowly grabbing Angel's face and make it turn towards him

Angel force out a grin at him as Valentino leaned closer to him which Angel tries to looked away, which only makes Valentino's grip to be more forceful.

Angel shot him a glare as he tried to pull a excuse that he needed to go down to another to check up on his "Friends"

Valentino growled at him as he forcefully thrown Angel off his lap and goes up to him, looming above him

"Do I need to give you more punishment until you behave, AngelCakes~?" He asked, tone of his voice fills with poison and stung harsher than a needle

Angel grunts when he looks back at Val, glaring at him still as he gets up from his feet, dusting his arms and then crossed them

"Listen, I'll do whateva surprise you had fo me. But that move you just made still ain't workin' fo me" Angel said, sass filling his voice, which Valentino hates to hear from his number one money collector, he glared back at him with grinning widely which makes Angel backs away to a corner

"You know, you talking like that and I will do what **YOU** make me do last night, baby~" he said in casual tone as he leaned down to him "Your screams are a bliss to hear~" Angel shivered at what he whispered before Val left him in the room when he told him to get ready and he gulps and follows to the Elevator with Val to whichever floor he's going to

**_~Time Skip after the Show, Break time~_ **

It was now at 9:30 PM, which Angel took a break from the show Val plans, as well getting himself to relax, which his mind been worrying about the 'Surprise' Val has talked about earlier, he shake his head as he sat himself down on his pillow couch and see if he get any fan mails this time

Angel hummed to himself with a lollipop on his mouth, skimming through the fan mails he got

"The usuals" what he called them, his eyes read quickly each mail he skimmed before two letters caught his attention to stop and wander

The first letter he stopped at has a bit of a stain, he rose a brow and decided place his finger at the stain to feel it clearly

'Huh.... Weird. It's not sticky or just smelly. It's... Huh' He blinked and sniff over the stain as it hits him with some familiarity

"Wait... Did Husker send me a letta? Does he really want ta see me fuck or is this ta money I owe him?" He questioned before shaking his head and open the letter than he guessed are from Husk from the wine like smell from the stain

As he open the letter there was a small yellow and red handmade flower with a chip on the center of it, he chuckled as the Flower seems to be made of paper and plastic, not bad for a first made

He smiled at it, before putting it beside him and wanders what is written in the Letter

* * *

_**~~Al.. a.. r~~ forced me to do this. But are you free tonight? Also you don't need to pay me back what you owe, someone has handled that** _

_**-Husk** _

* * *

  
He looks confused at the crossed out word at the first sentence as the writting on the letter is easy to see, but looks like a slightly broken handwriting of a 4 year old

"Well guess I could go on a Date with 'im after that smoothie. Hhmm...."

He tapped his chin with a hum, thinking about it before looking over the second letter. The second latter has no stains, it has a stamp on the center of it, a red stamp, it looks clean and unstained or even if it's crumpled paper like the usual fan mails he used to get

It seems to also have a certain scent as well, which he can't pin point the scent is from but is unfamiliar for him

'Strange... I don't think this from Molly, it don't smell right' he thought before opening the letter to see what's in it

Inside the letter was a red rose petals with the unfamiliar scent, he looks confused at it as he wipe the petals off the letter to read what's written in it

* * *

_Angel Dust, my dear I do wonder if you are free for this evening? I have something ready just for you_

* * *

  
The short message on the letter makes his guts feels twisted on the inside, confused and scared as he assumes this one was from Val, even it has no name signed bellow or who it was from, which he still assumed it was Val he toss that letter away and looks back at the letter from Husk, he looks over his phone and hummed with a smile

"Hhmm.... maybe I can get myself another date with 'im I guess" he said to himself before nodding as he place it down and left the room once his name was called for another show for the night

Angel walked back to the Hotel as it was about to hit 11 PM at night, he wonders thoughtfully on what is Husk planning this time since the last time was his idea to plan out the Smoothie date even if Husk was only there to keep him company than having a date with him

He hums as the door sprung open when he enters "I'm back~!" He sung happily as it only echoes through the room. The room was dark when he arrived as if everyone was already asleep except for him, Angel scratched the back of his head, confused as he looks back at the letter and wonder if it ever gave a address on where to meet up, as there aren't any in it

"Huh, strange.... Guess it wasn't from him then. Must be a rando with the same name.. ?" he said to himself with a shrug before walking over to the stairs

But as he was about to go to the stairs, he heard some noises at the kitchen 'Is someone cooking at this hour? Why would any bitch or jackass cook at this hour?' He questioned as his curiosity gets the better of him. He wanders closer to the kitchen only to hear more noises; two familiar voices

"Are you fucking sure this was a good idea?" "Husk?" "Yes my friend. Now why don't you help with this set of dishes"

Angel blinked as he gotten closer to see who it was in the kitchen this late

"Why I ain't touching that sink. I'll do the cutting" Husk argued

Alastor's smile twitched as he speaks "Well no water will hurt you my friend. Just help me with the dishes. The meal almost done" he announced calmly, as Husk glares at him and sighed as he goes to the sink and try to do the dishes in which he backed away from it again

"Alright, still not doing that" he said with his hands/paws raised up, leaving the faucet on

Alastor shot a glare at his feline friend as his shadow turn the faucet off and glares at Husk as well

Angel leaned over the side of the mall, smirking at the two demons as he watch Alastor goes up to Husk after turning the Stove off in which he walks up to them

"Guess you both were the ones that send ta letters for me huh?" He asked, smirking still, hand on his hips.

Husk and Alastor simultaneously turn their head over Angel, and froze not knowing he was in there the whole time

"Well?" He asked again, Alastor and Husk blinks before Alastor speaks up "Letters? What kind of letters? I'm sure none of us here have sent you any letters" he reasoned

Angel blinked then crossed his arms "Uh huh, I know one was from you, Husker" he said eyeing at Husk "But the other I thought was from Val but it smells different…" he added, thinking about the second letter he thrown away before

Alastor's ear twitched slightly, looking slightly at Husk then back at Angel "Interesting" he said before looking over to Husk "Did you sent a letter to Angel, Husk my friend?" He asked

Husk looks at Alastor, glaring him slightly "Well you did fucking ask for me to help you with the letters since you handle with what Angel owes me, you fucking liar!"

Angel looked shocked at his response and looked back at Alastor who laughs "Hilarious, my friend. Hilarious, why would I even sent any letter to someone like him, Husker?"

Husk looks shocked at his response and argued back with "But you fucking ask me to help you with those silly letters since you don't fucking know what Angel likes!"

Alastor rolled his eyes "Hah, what? No, I would never ask to do such silly things!" He said calmly with a chuckle

"But what was before then?! You go to me and ask if I could give you advice on writting letters to someone, and you said it's not those family shits but the other things!" "What do you mean, Husker?" "You... Didn't you say you were worried when you saw something on Angel?!" "Wait you were worri--" Alastor cuts Angel off by summoning his tentacles to bring Angel back to his room via portal as he and Husk continues their argument.

Angel yelped as he was picked up by the tentacle and brought into a portal and back to his room, Fat Nuggets jumped when he arrived before walking over to his lap with a oink

Angel blinked a couple times, still processing on what just happen "Did he sees.... he didn't. He couldn't!" Angel laughs a bit before laying himself down to the bed with a sigh.

Fat Nuggets goes up to him and tilted his head to the side, looking confused at their owner, Angel looked over at Fat Nuggets rolling to his side to give some scratches for the pig with a smile on his face

"Surely he and Husk didn't sent those letters right, Nuggs?"

Fat nuggets oinked as a response when He hummed and rolled over to his stomach, looking at the ceiling, thinking about what happen just now still. His smile stayed for a moment before he frowned, and sat up

"But if they did, then what were they doing in the kitchen? Are they poisoning the food? What do you think, Nuggs?" He asked, picking Fat Nuggets up and gives him a nuzzle on the cheek

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Angel, are you in there? May I come in?"

Angel perked up at the sound of the door knocking, he put Fat Nuggets back down as he went up to the door to see who was knocking, he smirks slightly when he saw it was Alastor and Husk was in the door

"Yesss?" "Well we forgot to give you the gift that I planned for you" Alastor said proudly why Husk rolled his eyes "You fucking know I don't fucking know to cook, dumbass. And you could've let me have that fish!" Husk argued which Alastor ignored by rolling his eyes

"Well what I was saying. That me and my friend, Husker here made you My Momma's famous Louisianan Dish. I'm sure to die for!" He said cheerfully to the Spider. Angel giggled when Husk groans while rolling his eyes

"Well whatever he said. Here what WE make for you since this jackass was worried about ya!" He said out of annoyance before walking back down the stairs after he handed the dish bowl that has the dish they make in it

Angel blinked looking at the bowl in suspicion before looking up to Alastor only to see he had disappeared

"Huh... Well guess no snacks for tonight. Sweet!" He said cheerfully with a grin before closing the door behind him and sat on the floor and wonder how the dish tastes like, while sharing it slightly with Fat Nuggets through the night


End file.
